The girl next door
by Imagination creator296
Summary: Laura and Ross have been friends for a really long time but then after a few years Laura moves away what happens when Laura moves back 2 years later . first story. Ross L. And Lauren M. Rated T just incase
1. OldNew neighbors

Laura POV

I just move here to California my name is Laura Marano. I moved here because my sister Vanessa just got a big part in a T.V show called Switched At Birth.

Laura come downstairs I've got treats for you to give to our mom said.

Why can't Vanessa do it?

She's practicing her lines.

Okay coming mom.

I walked downstairs as slow as I could until my mom said Laura hurry up the treats are getting cold.

Coming coming i said.

I grabbed the treats and went downstairs. My mom also gave me a letter to give to one of her best friends .

I walked to the first house I saw and started there I had a wheel burrow with me to carry the all of the treats except the one in my hand. I ranged the door bell and it started playing the guitar solo for don't stop believing .

Then a little boy open the door and screamed "Laura"

Jake ! I said

He ran to give me a hug then I started to cry and said " I thought I never see you or any of the Lynches again.

Who was at the door ?Ross said

It was Laura ! Jake said

Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps and the I saw my other "family" my mom use to say . Ross,Rydel,Riker,Rocky, and Ratliff.

Then they gave me a group hug .

Laura we haven't seen you in 2 years . Stormie said

I know I really missed you all . I said.

I thought I was never going to see you said tears rolling down his face.

Ross I promised that I would see you again and when I make a promise I never ever break it . I said.

I know I know it's just it was so long and we texted all the time but it wasn't the same as seeing you hearing your voice laughing at all the stuff that you did our group wasn't complete without you said.

I know and I'm never,ever , ever leaving again. I said

You promise . Jake said

I promise. I said

So is Vanessa hear too?Riker said.

She's the reason we moved here Riker . I said.

Can I go see hear ?

Of course we live right across the street . I said.

He ran out the door so fast I swear I saw fire burning from the bottom of his shoe. I said

So Laura can you family come over tonight for dinner ? Mrs. Ross said

Of course . I said

Now here's you treat and my mom wanted me to give this to you. I said

Now Ross and Jake you want to help me bring these treats to the neighbors? I asked .

Of course .they both said.

We started walking with Jake pulling the wheel burrow and me piggy back ridding on Ross's back. I know what your thinking shouldn't Jake be piggy back ridding on Ross's back he is only 6 well Jake wanted to pull the wheel burrow and Ross wanted to give me a piggy back ride since he said he hasn't done it in Ages and he loves to give me piggy back rides.

Me and Ross started talking...

So Laura why did you sister need to move here?

She is in the new hit show Switched at Birth for ABC Family. I said

And she couldn't stay away from Riker . Ross said

Yeah including that too. I said with a chuckle .

So did you want to move here for any special Reason? He asked.

Nope not at all . I said with a smile.

Oh really then why are you smiling then . He said.

Because I missed Jake. I said

I missed you too Laura . Jake said

Ross put me down were at the next house . I said

Ok . He said and put me down.

Ding-Dong

Coming !

All of a sudden the door open and I said

Ashley and Josh is that you ?

Yay Laura your finally back!

She said with a smile on her face.

Ashley had black hair and her skin was a light brow like a little bit lighter then the crayon and dark brown eyes , Josh had Sorta kinda golden skin brown hair and hazel eyes.

Hi Laura ,Ross ,and Jake . Josh said with his hands around Ashley's waists.

So what have you guys been doing ? I asked

Well us and the gang have been hanging out a lot. Ashley said

Even though half of the time they are kissing .Ross said.

Not half more like a said.

Well we will see you said or tomorrow or the next day or the next . Josh said .

But we are about to go to the beach ! Ashley and Josh said.

And then Ashley said " I bet you I can beat you to the car!"

Your on ! Josh said.

The raced but Josh picked up Ashley and put her into the car .

I won . Josh said

No fair you cheated. Ashley said

Nope I said

I'll give you a kiss if you say I said.

Ok . Josh said

Then Ashley kissed him for 10 seconds long and said "Now say it "

You won .he said

Yay .Ashley said


	2. Hard-Headed

Ross POV

Bye Ashley and Josh have fun at the beach don't forget to come to diner tonight.I said

Bye Ross,Laura,and Jake .Ashley said

See you tonight. Josh said

Then they drove off .

Wait so they are coming to diner tonight? Laura said

Obviously , Laura even though your smart you can be a little HARD-HEADED said.

I can not . Laura said

Yes you can Lauwa. Jake said .

Then they started to walk back to the Rosses house.

Rydel POV

We are all in my room talking about how we need to get Ross and Laura together because they are all now that they like each other and we already got two couples to get together, Ross and Laura and Riker and Vanessa .

So we need to come up with a plan.I said

I have an Idea. Ratliff said when his eyes lit up

What ? I said.

We can go to Disney World! Ratliff said.

The place where dreams come true. Rocky said.

We could definitely go there tomorrow . Rydel said

Yeah . Rocky and Ratliff said.

But we keep it a secret OKAY. I said

OKAY. Rocky and Rydel said

Just in time to because after that The front door open and Ross yelled . Me , Jake, and Laura are home.

We ran downstairs .

Hey Laura are you and Vanessa free for the week

Yeah we are why? Laura said

Just meet us here at 6A.M. With your bathing suits alot of clothes for the week your bathing suits and some money . I said

Okay. Laura said.

The front door open again.

Hi you said.

Hi. Riker said

Just meet us here at 6A.M. With your bathing suits alot of clothes for the week your bathing suits and some money Vanessa.I said again

Okay .she said with a confused look on her face.

Hey Ratliff are you and Kelly still dating? Vanessa asked

No we broke up 4months ago .Ratliff said

Oh I am sorry. Vanessa said

It's okay things we not working for us . Ratliff said

Okay. Vanessa said still looking sorry.

Don't be sad I'm perfectly fine I like someone else said

Ohhhhh, you do what's her name? Rocky said.

I can't say . Ratliff said smiling.

But...Vanessa started to say .

Vanessa give up he is not going to tell it too anyone except for an animal .Riker said.

Why do Lauwa and Vanessa have to all that stuff? Jake said.

Well because we are going somewhere and all of us have to pack our bags and leave for a week Okay .Rydel said bending down to Jakes height.

said smiling

Hey Riker did you tell my mom about coming over for diner ? Laura said

Yeah but she said that my mom and dad can come over to there house while we stay here because she needs to talk to here about something important. Riker said

KK . Laura said.

So what are we gonna do for 5 hours? Rocky said

I know what beach Ashley and Josh are at . Ross said

Okay let's go then me and Vanessa will just meet you back here in 15 minutes . Laura said

Okay . Vanessa said

Okay . We all said back.

~~~ 15 minutes later~~~

Ross POV

Hey we're back ! Laura called from downstairs

Coming! I said

When we walked downstairs Laura was wearing short white pants a see throw top with a bikini top under it, and wow did she look BEAUTIFUL !

Ok , ready to go? Rydel said.

Yes! Jake said in Rydels's arms.

Ok Jake first we have to get you in your car seat .Rydel said

said

Hey Ross I beat you I can beat you to the car . Laura said

It's on he. I said

1,2,3 GO! Laura said

So far Laura was beating me because I let her until we were close to the car I went faster and then Laura went faster and tried to catch up then..

I win .I said as my hand touch the car.

Ok you win . Laura said

Me and Laura got in the car and sat by each other and waited for everyone else man were they slow.

So Laura did you bring roller skates ? I said

Yes, I did its a tradition you , me and Jake made up for everyone how could I forget that. Laura said

I brought mine, Ross and me reminded everyone to bring theirs . Jake said

You did . Laura said

Yes! Jake said

~~5 minutes later~~

Everyone is in the car and Laura head is on my shoulder.

Hey Rydel when is Ryland coming home again? I asked

In about 2weeks. Rydel said.

Are we there yet? Jake said

No but we will be in ten minutes. Vanessa said

Yay! Jake said

So what should we do until then . Ross said

Sing the wheels on the BUS! Jake said

This is going to be a long 10 minutes


	3. The beach part 1

Laura POV

The wheels on the bus Go round and round all threw the town! We all sang for the 50 time.

Again , Again! Jake said

Oh look we are here. Rydel said

Thank goodness, we all said getting out of the car.

Okay , all we have to do is find Ashley and Josh. Rydel said

They are right there! Ross said pointing to two people who looked like they were having the time of they're lives playing with each other.

Wow that looks like Fun! Jake said

Yeah now lets go crash their party! Ross said and started running towards them yelling with Jake by his side.

Awe Ross would be such a good parent someday . Vanessa said

Yeah he would he is great with kids. Rydel said

So is Laura. Vanessa said

What a coincidence. Rocky said with a fake surprise look on his face.

Don't think I don't know what your doing , cause I do. I said

What! Laura we are not doing said

Ohh I know exactly what your doing. I said while walking away.

So Ross , are Josh and Ashley glad we are here? I asked

Yes we are. Josh and Ashley said at the same time.

Yeperonie . Ross said putting his arm around my shoulder.

Seriously Ross Yeperonie. I said looking at him.

Yes . Ross said looking into my eyes

Wow his chocolate brown eyes make me want to melt and want chocolate. I thought

Now what are we going to do ? Jake said

Seriously dude we are at the beach what can we not do!? Ross said

Picking him up as all four of us ran into the water. I started splashing water on Ross .

I got a plan, splash fight girls against boys lets do this! Ross said

Yeah ! Josh said

We are going to win anyway. Jake said

How ? I said

We have more boys then girls . Jake said

Okay enough chit chat lets go! Ashley said

3-2-1 GO ! Ross said

I started splashing Ross and Ross and Jake go after me.

Why doesn't anyone go after Ashley!? I said

Josh is . Ross said

Then all of a sudden he picked me up and started bringing me out into the waves.

Ross put me down . I said.

if you insist. Ross said before dropping me down.

Ahh ! I screamed falling into the water. Then something hit me unafraid I grabbed it then I got out of the water and looked at it. It was a shell and not one of the dinky ones the big ones where you can here the ocean out of it.

Here. I handed it too Jake

If you listen closely , you can here the ocean. I said

Really? Jake said smiling

Yes , Jake would Laura out of all people tell a lie to you. Ross said

No , of course not. Jake said

Who wants to go roller skating now ? Ashley asked

We do . We all said back

Ok let's go . Ashley said

Ok , since we all have a roller skates on who is ready to start skating? Rydel said

I haven't done this in a while. Laura said

It's ok you can hold my hand. Ross said

Laura took Ross's hand and they started to skate, the plan is working Rydel said to Ratliff and Rocky.

But we need Rani and Calum to help we can't do this without said

They are the ultimate master minds for getting people together, I mean they did it for lots of people so why not us ? Ratliff said

I like your thinking. Rydel said

What are you guys talking about? Vanessa said holding hands with Riker

So guess what you guys. Riker said

You two are dating? Rocky said

Yes! Riker and Vanessa said at the same time

Finally ! Rocky, Rydel, and Ratliff said at one time

So where are you two going? Ratliff said

We are going to walking around town. Riker said

Have fun! Rydel said

Don't get lost! Ratliff said

Can I borrow 20 dollars? Rocky asked.

No P.O.V

Wait hold up! Ross said and picked up a flyer

It's a flyer for a singing competition, we should join! Ross said with his eyes filled with excitement .

With-out me though. Laura said

Why? Ashley said

Because I have stage fright and its bad. Laura said

How bad? Josh said

Okay so onetime, I got a part in a school play and I threw on stage then ,fainted then woke up and started running off the stage yelling "there is no mercy for me" then ,bumped into a wall. Laura said.

But you've been in tons of movies and tv shows. Jake said

That's different for me tho. Laura said

SoLaura won't be in it what song are we going to sing tho? Ross said

Everyone's eyes get really big except for Jakes.

Remember the song we did together that song. Ross said

Ok let's do this! Josh said

Laura takes the flyer from Ross.

Guys sign ups are right now! Laura said

GO GO GO GO ! Ashley said

COME ON LAURA AND JAKE SKATE LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT , BECAUSE IN THIS GROUP IT DOES! Ross said

Rushs over to the sign in desk.

Hello we would like to sign up for the music competition please. Josh said

Ok kids, if you insist but you don't know how hard it is to get first place at the beach they are a lot of talented singers here in California. Sign up Ladie says

Ohh mam we come pre-paired. Ashley said with a glare in her eyes.


	4. The beach part 2

No P.O.V

Josh and Ross we are last but they always. Say save the best for last. Ashley said with a smile

They all sat down in the first row with Jake in Laura's lap.

Wow this is taking forever. Ross said

Yeah it is. Josh said

I wonder when we go? Ashley said

LAST BUT NOT LEAST IS ASHLEY,JOSH,AND announcer said

I guess now! Laura said

They got their microphone and went up stage Ashley is in the middle with Ross and Josh right beside her.

The music starts

(Tweedle-lee-dee-dee-dee, tweedle-lee-dee-dee x 3)

(Tweet x 4)

He rocks in the tree tops all day long

Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singing his song (

All the little birds on Jaybird Street

Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet

Rockin' robin (Tweet x 3)

Rockin' robin (Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee)

Go rockin' robin

'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight

(Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee)

Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee

Every little bird in the tall oak tree

The wise old owl, the big black crow

Flappin' their wings singing go bird go

Rockin' robin (Tweet x 3)

Rockin' robin (Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee)

Go rockin' robin

'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight

(Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee)

A pretty little raven at the bird bandstand

Taught him how to do the bop and ', it was grand

They started going steady and bless my soul

He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriole

He rocks in the tree top all day long

Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singing his song

All the little birds on Jaybird Street

Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet

Rockin' robin (Tweet x 3)

Rockin' robin (Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee)

Go rockin' robin

'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight

(Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee)

Well, a pretty little raven at the bird bandstand

Taught him how to do the boppin', it was grand

He started going steady and bless my soul

He out-bopped the Buzzard and the Oriole

He rocks in the tree top all day long

Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singing his song

All the little birds on Jaybird Street

Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet

Rockin' robin, (tweet, tweet, tweet)

Rockin' robin' (tweet, tweedle-lee-dee)

Go rockin' robin

'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight

(Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee)

Rockin' robin, (tweet, tweet, tweet)

Rockin' robin' (tweet, tweedle-lee-dee)

Go rockin' robin

'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight

(Tweet, tweedle-lee-dee)

(Tweedle-lee-dee-dee-dee, tweedle-lee-dee-dee x 3)

(Tweet x 2)

[Wolf whistle]

The crowd goes wild.

Announcer : lets give it up for Ashley , Ross, and Josh.

Ok now lets see who's our winner. Announcer says (let's call him Gary

Opens envelope

It's a tie between Ashley, Josh and Ross and lights , so guess what that means ! Gary says

TIE OFF TIE OFF TIE OFF ! The crowd roars

YES ! You guys are right lets let LIGHTS go first. Gary says

NOW ASHLEY, JOSH, AND ROSS!

Get back on stage with microphones.

Uh-huh huh huhhh

Let me tell ya now

Uh-huh

(Mmhhmmm)

When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around

Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd

But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took

Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Oh baby, give me one more chance

(To show you that I love you)

Won't you please let me back in your heart

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go

(Let you go, baby)

But now since I see you in his arms

(I want you back)

Yes I do now

(I want you back)

Ooh ooh baby

(I want you back)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

(I want you back)

Na na na na

Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night

Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right

Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground

Following the girl I didn't even want around

Let me tell ya now

Oh baby, all I need is one more chance

(To show you that I love you)

Won't you please let me back in your heart

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go

(Let you go, baby)

But now since I see you in his arms

All I want...

All I need...

All I want!

All I need!

Oh, just one more chance

To show you that I love you

Baby baby baby baby baby baby!

(I want you back)

Forget what happened then

(I want you back)

And let me live again!

Oh baby, I was blind to let you go

But now since I see you in his arms

(I want you back)

Spare me of this cause

(I want you back)

Give me back what I lost!

Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah

I tell you that I love you

Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!

I want you back!

I want you back!

THE CROWD GOES CRAZY THIS TIME.

Iets see who won this. Gary said

Ashley , Josh ,and Ross win the 3,000 prize with a car and other fabulous prizes! Gary said

All of them go up on stage.

Thank you you guys we love you! They say and collect There prizes .we ❤ u .

************** most of it is songs and put a band name for them below don't worry in this story R5 is still together this is just Ross's second band I ❤ you tell me what my second story during this one


	5. The beach part 3

They ended up getting some ice cream after the competition because Jake wanted some and he wasn't giving up on getting it.

So what should we name our said stuffing ice cream in his mouth with a spoon.

I don't know. Laura said

Something Fun. Ashley said

And something cool. Josh said

I just hope it's not too girly. Ross said with a smile

Promise me it won't. Laura said

So we should probably get going now its getting late and we have to be back in time to wash up. Ross said

But I don't wanna leave the beach is fun. Jake whined

It's ok little buddy we will come back soon. Josh said

Yeah no need to worry , it's not like we won't ever come here again. Laura said

Well ok I'll go but only if you will stay with me Laura. Jake said

I will . Laura said taking Jakes and they all started walking back.

Where are they? Rydel said pacing back and forth.

They should've been back an hour ago . Rydel said

Rydel relax Laura , Ross , Ashley, and Josh , are all turning 18 in the next before the next 2 months end can't you give them a little faith. Rocky said

No, no I can't . Rydel said with a crazy look in her eyes everyone backed up a little bit even Riker. What if they got eaten by a shark or got kidnapped? Rydel said

Who got kidnapped? Ross at Rydel confuse. Everyone is here , so no one got kidnapped. He said confused

Where were you ? Rydel asked pointing her finger at Ross.

Jake wanted ice cream and he was starting to make a scene because he was crying and shouting like a maniac... and we also got lost . Ross said shyly smiling as Rydel gave him a evil

Well at least Jake liked the ice-cream. Josh said with a shy smile too.

Yeah it was really good, we should all go there next time. Jake said smiling .

See if he had fun we all had fun. Ashley said

Well everyone expect for Miss Rydel here. Ratliff said with a smile while Rydel gave him a evil glare.

I would had fun if you guys came back on time now we have to get home in time for diner . Rydel said

:)


End file.
